Lanterns, both for providing illumination and for decorative purposes, are well known. In general, lanterns include a housing enclosing a light source. Many different light sources have been used in lanterns over the years. Additionally, lantern housing designs have varied quite a bit, for aesthetic reasons as well as functional reasons. For example, some lanterns are designed to be portable, and to provide light in places that may not include artificial lighting (e.g., campsites). Other lanterns are designed to have an aesthetic appearance that a user would select to decorate a particular outdoor or indoor location where the lantern will be placed, sometimes by attaching the lantern to a structural component in the location. Such decorative lanterns may function as light sources, but not necessarily.
Despite many variations and improvements over the years in lantern designs, still further improvement would be desirable.